Green Eyed Girl, Black Haired Boy
by XXRawwrXX
Summary: Tim Shepard and Ponygirl Curtis are very different but have a few things in common but only one thing that is really important in this story neither no what love is. this is a story about falling in love that is heartbreaking, romantic and funny. Fem Ponyboy Previously called I Want To Know What Love Is.
1. What Is Love

**This story is from no one's Pov **

Please favorite and review

Disclaimer I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 1 What Is Love?

I think, I think when it's all over it just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories which all comes back...but he never does. I think a part of me knew the second i saw him that this would happen...it's not really anything he said or anything he did. It was the feeling that came along with it, and crazy thing I don't know if I'm ever going to feel that way again, but I dunno if i should. I knew his world moved to fast and burned too bright... but I just thought how the devil could be pulling you toward someone who looks... so much like an angel when he smiles at you?...maybe he knew that when he saw me...I guess I just lost my balance I think the worst part of it all wasn't losing him...it was losing me**.( Taylor Swift- I Knew You Were Trouble- I DO NOT OWN THIS)**

They say love can come and go or stay. But it can also hurt and heal you. But some may never know true love, just love or they may never know what love is.

There are many kinds of love. Love between families, siblings or a parent and a child. Love can create bonds between people. Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you'. Mature love says 'I need you because I love you'.

But the question is what love is? Some loves can be happy, heartbreaking, and tragic, some can last forever.

The love in this story is a tragic heartbreaking one, that started with a boy and a girl of two backgrounds I'm not talking about their social they were quite the same one was a hood a gang leader that would spend his life in and out of jail, the other a greaser girl who was getting out of this town and going to college. Their names Tim Shepard and Ponygirl Curtis.

They did not fall in love at first sight, it was more hate at first sight. They fought at every chance they got, which was in fact every week but not every day. He come by the dingo where she worked. She came by the alleyways where he hung out where he hung out just to start a fight on purpose.

This story starts on a sunny day in the summer of 1967 on Ponygirl Curtis and Tim Shepard were fighting people just walked around them or crossing to the other side of the road there fights were just another day in Tulsa Oklahoma.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE" yelled Ponygirl

"WELL GIRLY, AT LEAST I'M NOT A BITCH" Tim yelled back

"Alright you two split it up" a cop who just walked out of the store with a box of doughnuts said "or I'll put you in a cell overnight".

Ponygirl then saw the time Darry would be home soon and it was her turn to cook.

"We'll finish this another time Shepard" she said as she walked away

"Can't wait Girly" Tim replied as he walked away.

As you can see just another day in Tulsa, as Tim walked away he couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked when she was angry, wait what Tim stopped in his tracks wondering what he was think not that it hadn't happened before over the past few weeks thoughts about her had been floating into his mind and certain kinds of dreams about Girly. As he walked on wondering why he was getting these thoughts and dreams, Pony was walking the other way wondering why she kept getting butterflies in her stomach or kept blushing when someone mentioned his name her thoughts were only for him these days, neither new of the a events ahead full of heartbreak, love, happiness and memories that would last forever.

Everyone knew they were falling in love except for them, if only they weren't so blind to see it themselves. They had been fighting since the first day they met every time they met whither the movies or the street or at a party, though Pony didn't really go to party's her older brother Darry was real strict he has been since their parents died 2 years ago in a car crash.

As Pony sat down to do her homework while dinner was cooking she looked at the question on the page she had no idea how to answer the English teacher had ask them to write what they think the Question means the question which was What Is Love? The reason the teacher had asked this question is because it was Valentine's Day It two days. Not that Pony had a date she never did her brothers and their friends all ways to scare them off.

As she wrote the last word of what she thought love is her brother Sodapop and his best friend Steve walked through the door and sat down at the table as pony cleared her homework a way, a few minutes later Dally and Johnny Walked thought he door as she was setting the table and sat down, as Pony started to put the food on the plates when Two-bit and Darry Walked in, Two-bit sat down at the table like the rest of them and Darry helped Pony put plates of food on the table as they sat down everyone had started eating.

About this time a man walked in to a flower shop and asked that a bouquet of Red Roses be delivered on Valentine's Day tomorrow to Ponygirl Curtis at the dingo.

As Tim played poker with Buck, Dally and Curly his thoughts kept going to what started the fight with girly today all he had said was that she would end up in her old age a hag with no friends because she's a big fat bitch, he didn't know why this got her so upset after all she did call him a bustard who would end up spending the rest of his life in and out of jail but he did really remember who started the fight that afternoon but it did start with them saying that to each other.

As Pony woke up on Valentine's Day she knew this day was going to be sickly sweet watching all the couples be sweet to each other and give each other flowers and candy, she never really understood Valentine's Day because people can do this every day then once a year I mean why be all sickly sweet and in love when people could do this every day. When she arrived at the dingo that afternoon for her shift she noticed it was full of customers making goo-goo eyes at each other it was annoying because they are too wrapped up in each other to be able to take their orders.

Tim walked into the dingo and sat down in a corner, when suddenly the door opened and a delivery guy stood their holding a bouquet of rose. The delivery man then asked if there was someone called Ponygirl Curtis here. Tim smirked to himself his plan to make her his was starting.

Pony stood there frozen as one of the other waitress pointed to her and said that's Ponygirl Curtis.


	2. Hot Sauce?

Chapter 2: Hot Sauce?

As the delivery man approached Pony stared at him wondering who would give her roses. The man handed her the roses and left on the flowers was a card that said,

Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue

All my naughty thoughts

Involve you.

Ponygirl stared at the card then walked over to the bin and threw the roses into the bin. Tim stared he would need a new approach, what would work. As Tim thought of a new plan to woo Girly, Pony put the hottest hot sauce the dingo owned on Tim's burger.

As Tim thought of a new plan the waitress placed his food in front of him, he absentmindedly took a big bite of his burger and drank the last of his cola. Suddenly Tim felt a burning in his throat he looked up and saw Girly placing the hot sauce on the shelf, she turned her head and winked at him. He got up to refill his drink at the refill machine when he suddenly heard a voice say "The refill machine is out of order", he turned around and saw Girly standing there he glared at her.

By this point no one had notice what was going on not even his brother Curly who was on a date with his current girlfriend, his throat was burning by this point.

"You're looking a little red there Shepard" both Shepard's looked up in Pony's direction Curly noticed his brother looked like tomato and was glaring at Pony

"Geez Pony" Curly said "what did you do to my brother" that caught the attention of everyone at the dingo who saw Tim red as a tomato.

"I must have accidently put the hot sauce on his food instead of the ketchup" Pony said "Honest mistake".

As another waitress got Tim a big glass of water which he gulped down.

The fire in his throat went from dragon breath to volcanic eruption. Suddenly Tim felt his gut stirring that was when he remembered what happens when you have too much spice.

Pony walked past heading towards the door and said quietly "better hurry and get to the restroom Sheppard".

He musted up what remained of his dignity and walked calmly as he could out of the dingo.

Just as the door was about to close the biggest fart ripped from his body straight into the dingo. Tim just sprinted to his car as a horde of people came running out of the dingo grasping for breath and holding their noses some were up heaving their lunch.

Pony stood over by the wall smoking and watching people running out of the dingo. She saw Tim drive past her and she blew him a kiss. Well she thought at least I don't have to work tomorrow.

When Tim got home he dropped his keys a couple of times before finally opening his door he slammed the door shut and ran straight for the bathroom and locked the door this going to be painful he thought as he started to shit fire balls.

A few hours later Curly finally came home after spending the afternoon at bucks when he opened the door he was hit with a smell similar to the one his brother left at the Dingo. It smelt like something had crawled into Tim's arsehole and died…..three months ago. He quickly started to open all the windows and spared an entire can of Air Freshener. Angel wasn't going to be happy when she got home if the smell hadn't cleared.

Tim came walking gingerly down the hall. At the same time Angela walked through the door and almost gaged and left the door opened wide and walked into the backyard Curly followed her so did Tim let's just say no one entered the Sheppard house for a few hours.

….

When Pony entered the Curtis residents she saw Darry cooking diner as she walked to the bathroom to shower and change. As she sat down to dinner with the gang Two-bit asked "Is it was true that Tim let a gas bomb off at the dingo Pony."

Everyone looked at Pony waiting for her answer "yes he did, it was revolting. The dingo won't be opened again until Sunday" was her reply

"Well perhaps you shouldn't have put hot sauce in his burger Girly" said Darry

"How many times do I have to same it was an honest mistake" replied Pony as everyone got up and put their plates on the sink and walked into the lounge room.

Two-bit immediately put Mickey Mouse on as everyone sat down.

The next morning Pony got up and started to get ready for school. Darry was making breakfast and Soda was rushing around looking for his underwear which somehow had ended up in the freezer so he had the iron and was ironing his underwear to make them unfreeze.

As Ponygirl was walking into the school Angela came running up to her.

"Never put hot sauce on my brother's burger again" she said "we had to sleep outside while the house aired out. It was degusting".

"I won't if I do I will probably lose my job if I did that again" Pony replied as the bell rang for class.

Tim didn't dare walk out of the house until Curly pulled him out and made him go to the drive in.

At least he still put fear into people he thought, as people didn't say anything about the stink bomb of doom incident though apparently he had a scowl on his face, scaring anyone who tried to make fun at him. As he sat their thinking of ways to get his revenge it had to be perfect and humiliating.

As he was walking out of the drive in he saw Girly walking home with one of her brothers and their friends. Suddenly Curly and Angela appeared next to Tim. They all walk back to the Sheppard Residents in silence.

Suddenly an idea struck Tim as he decided his revenge.

Please review and favourite and comment


End file.
